


For Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flashback, Fluff, Love, Romance, Season/Series 07, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red reminisces with Cassandra about their past while waiting to be picked up after the meeting of thieves and the harrowing events on the private island. They have a second chance together, but Red's devotion to Lizzie poses a problem. Red realizes that his devotion to Lizzie goes deeper than he once thought.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Cassandra Bianchi (The Blacklist)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a suggestion for a Red/Cassandra fic, so this is how I incorporated that along with Lizzington. I borrowed some of the dialogue from the episode, as well as changed some of it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters (or the dialogue) and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

It was about three in the morning, and Red was sitting by the crackling fireplace, with Cassandra beside him on the sofa. She was one of his old flames; one that burned as intensely as the fire in front of them now. Red smiled slightly at the memories, then her voice brought him out of his reverie.

“I can’t believe we’re here, together, after years apart and…after the way things ended in Marseille.” Cassandra said.

Red sighed quietly. He’d left Cassandra, breaking her heart, to intervene in Lizzie’s life when Tom screwed up the arrangement they had.

“Yes…it feels like an eternity. Our lives have been very complicated, haven’t they?” Red said pensively.

“They have.” She agreed.

Red nodded and continued staring at the fire.

“Although…” Cassandra said.

“Hm?” Red responded curiously as he turned towards her; she had a playful smile on her face.

“Things between us didn’t _seem_ complicated. We were infatuated with each other, and we went at it like rabbits.” Cassandra said giddily.

Red chuckled and almost shyly averted his gaze.

“Do you remember the time we celebrated finding the music box?” Cassandra asked.

“Oh yes, I remember.” Red said nostalgically.

**~ ~ ~ Fall, 2012 ~ ~ ~**

Red loved seeing Cassandra so excited; she was breathless and smiling as she unveiled her newly acquired item. It was an antique music box, stolen from under the nose of another expert thief. They stared at the beautiful curio on the table.

“It’s the one I wanted. Isn’t it magnificent?” Cassandra said.

“It’s gorgeous.” Red said.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to part with it.” She said.

“Well, perhaps you can keep it as a well-deserved trophy for all your hard work.” He said.

“Maybe. But that’s not why I do this. I don’t keep them.” She said.

Cassandra playfully slapped Red’s hand away from the music box as he went to touch it.

“You’re not allowed to touch my box.” She teased.

“Oh, but I thought you loved it when I touch your box…” He said flirtatiously.

Cassandra tilted her head and gave him a sarcastic smirk.

“Very funny, Raymond.” She said.

He shrugged, and she giggled.

Cassandra admired the music box for a few more moments, then she re-wrapped it in the velvet cloth. She placed it inside an old shabby cookie tin for the time being and turned her attention to Red. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It’s been a long day. I’m ready for a shower…with you. And then bed… _also_ with you.” Cassandra said.

“Mm. Sounds lovely. Shall we get naked here, or in the bathroom?” Red said lightheartedly.

Cassandra giggled delightedly.

“Either one is fine by me.” She said.

Red took this opportunity to lift Cassandra’s top up; she lifted her arms to let him take it off. He appreciatively surveyed her cleavage and then her breasts when she swiftly removed her black lace bra.

“Aren’t you going to undress?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, sorry, I was just a little distracted…” Red said, gazing at her breasts.

She smirked and took her shoes off, then she finished undressing while he worked on taking his clothes off. Red watched Cassandra as she walked naked down the hall to the bathroom.

“Wait for me.” Red said, quickly pulling his trousers and boxer briefs off.

“I’m just starting the shower.” She called from the bathroom.

Red took his socks off and tossed them aside, then he joined Cassandra in the bathroom. She was already in the shower, wetting her hair; he took in her beautiful nude body for a few moments before getting in with her. She smiled at him, then they washed and rinsed. Cassandra wasn’t shy about checking Red out. She very obviously looked him up and down, and stared lustfully at his member. She wanted to make him hard. She kissed Red passionately on the lips, neck and chest, then she knelt down in front of him to pleasure him with her mouth. Cassandra grasped his cock and put her lips around it, moving up and down, licking and sucking until he was fully erect. She was extremely aroused, too. She stopped and looked up at him.

“Do you want to take me from behind? Or do you want me to make you come in my mouth, Raymond?” Cassandra said seductively.

“Ohh god…” Red said, considering his options while she rubbed her lips against his sensitive tip.

“Maybe a bit of both, hm?” She said, then she took him into her mouth.

Red steadied himself with his hand on the shower wall as Cassandra almost took him to the edge. She then stopped, leaving him craving more. She stood up, turned around and placed her hands on the wall. She opened her legs and stuck her butt out. Cassandra got an excited shiver up her spine when she felt Red come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His body was against hers, and she felt his cock go between her thighs. She looked down and watched it move forwards and backwards, lightly rubbing her clit, teasing her. Cassandra moaned and arched her back.

“Raymond, please. Put it in.” Cassandra said intensely.

“Mm. Alright, beautiful. I’ll give it to you.” Red said.

Cassandra felt Red position his tip at her entrance then press inside, stretching her. She quickly adjusted to his size as she relaxed, and she needed stimulation; she pushed back to take him deeper. Once he was deep inside, he put his hands overtop of hers on the wall and began thrusting.

“Ohh _yes_ … _Raymond_ …” Cassandra moaned softly.

Red groaned breathily in response and thrust faster. They were always in perfect harmony together; they knew each other’s rhythm and favourite movements. He knew how to make her shake with pleasure. And she did now; she was quivering and her hands would’ve slid down the wall except he was holding them in place. Red relished the soft mewling sounds she made, and how they became higher in pitch as she neared the peak.

“Mm! I want to feel you come…” Cassandra mewled.

She felt Red thrust quickly and almost lose his rhythm; she was extremely aroused as she anticipated his orgasm. As soon as he gave a breathy moan and pushed deep inside her, she tipped over the edge. They orgasmed together, with her walls clamping down on his pulsating cock while he spilled into her. They both shuddered with the final wave of pleasure, then Red nuzzled his face into Cassandra’s neck, against her wet hair. He sighed in satisfaction and caught his breath. He loved the way Cassandra always moaned appreciatively at the sensation of him pulling out.

After rinsing off, Cassandra shakily stepped out of the shower with Red’s help, then they dried off. They crawled into bed together and sprawled out for a while, then Red smiled as Cassandra eventually moved closer and nestled against him.

**~ ~ ~ Present Day ~ ~ ~**

Red laughed as he fondly recalled that particular example of their passionate, urgent lovemaking. He smiled at Cassandra as they both daydreamed about it for a few moments.

“You were the only man to make me nearly _collapse_ with pleasure. I had no control over my body when you made love to me.” Cassandra said wryly.

Red smiled charmingly, feeling a bit full of himself.

“I _so enjoyed_ doing that to you.” Red said.

"Mhm. And you used to go all night sometimes, giving me orgasm after orgasm, with rest breaks in between." Cassandra said humorously. 

"That was fun." He said.

Cassandra laughed and smirked. They went quiet for several long moments and stared at each other.

“Raymond…may I ask…do you still find me attractive?” Cassandra asked.

“Of course I do.” Red said.

“And…is there anything going on between you and the young woman you watch over?” She asked.

“No, there’s nothing going on.” He said.

“Do you have an obligation to be in her life at this point?” She asked; she desperately wanted him to be free and single.

“Well, I promised I’d watch her daughter dance in Sleeping Beauty tomorrow night. Actually, tonight. It’s three in the morning already.” He said, and the thought of seeing Agnes perform made him smile.

“Hmm.” Cassandra responded, pondering the situation.

Red thought perhaps he should take what was probably his last chance with Cassandra, or he might be single for the rest of his life.

“Come with me.” Red said.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I wouldn’t want to impose or…step on anyone’s toes.” Cassandra said, implying the young woman might not like her being there.

“You won’t be.” He said.

She smiled as she considered it.

“It’ll be a short, adorable show, and then we can go do something afterwards.” He said.

“Okay.” She agreed.

“Wonderful.” He said.

They were feeling tired from the very long, dangerous, stressful time on the island and they needed to rest. It was cold, so they wanted to stay by the fireplace. Cassandra smiled and lovingly watched Red as his eyes closed; he began dozing off, and he looked sweet. She gently leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder, and they slept like that for a few hours before getting up and leaving the island by jet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red peered out from backstage, smiling delightedly as he watched Agnes do her cute little dance routine. He was so glad he made it in time to catch this precious moment. Cassandra watched Red more than she watched the performance; he looked proud and happy. He was attached to the little girl, and her mother. She knew then that a relationship with Red just wasn’t meant to be. They had their second chance now, but he was devoted to someone else and always would be. She decided not to get involved with him only to be left brokenhearted yet again sometime in the near future.

Agnes’ finale drew hearty applause and standing ovations from the audience, and she ran to her mom for a big hug. Red smiled and brought his attention back to Cassandra.

“Ready?” Red asked.

“Yes. To say goodbye. You may have come into her life out of obligation, but you’re staying in it for love.” Cassandra said wisely.

“Cassandra…” He protested.

“Goodbye, Raymond.” She said softly.

Cassandra leaned in and kissed Raymond one last time; it would be a lovely memory, of the one who got away. She then turned around and walked to the end of the corridor to leave. Red was puzzled and disappointed, but he was distracted from his thoughts by Lizzie’s voice.

“I didn’t think you made it.” Liz said, pleasantly surprised to see him.

“…I watched from the wings.” Red said, still in a daze from what just happened with Cassandra.

“And you brought a friend.” She observed, wondering who the mysterious woman was as she disappeared around a corner.

“Yes…” He said.

“Well, if you have plans—” She began.

“I don’t.” He said.

“Oh, okay. Um…do you want to come over? Agnes would love to spend some time with you before she goes to bed. She’ll probably wear her costume all night.” She said, then she laughed.

Red thought about what Cassandra said; that he was staying in Lizzie’s life for love. He never admitted it before, even to himself; he’d foolishly been in complete denial for years. He realized he was just spacing out while Lizzie gave him an expectant look.

“Sorry, I was just busy thinking. Yes, I’d love to come over. Thank you.” Red said.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Back at her apartment, Liz smiled as she watched Agnes repeat some of her performance in the living room while Red sat on the couch as the audience. His eyes glinted and he was smiling happily.

“And then I did this. Did you see how I spinned around and around?” Agnes said to Red.

“ _Spun_ around, sweetie.” Liz corrected.

“Oh right. Did you see how I spun around?” Agnes said.

“Yes I did. That was my favourite part. Don’t you get dizzy?” Red said.

“Nope, it’s fun.” Agnes said.

Red laughed as Agnes kept twirling around.

“Wanna try it?” Agnes asked.

“No, I think I would get dizzy. I’ll leave that to you.” Red said amusedly.

“Okay.” Agnes said.

“Besides, it’s your bedtime. You gotta get your jammies on. Do you want help?” Liz said.

“No mommy, I’ll do it.” Agnes said, then she ran off to her bedroom.

“She’s very independent.” Liz chuckled.

“Hm. I wonder where she gets that from?” Red teased; Lizzie was the most stubborn, determined person he knew.

Lizzie smirked at him with attitude.

“Yes, she takes after me.” She said.

“I’m just teasing you. It’s good that you’re both independent. She’ll be strong and resilient, just like you.” He said proudly.

“Thanks. Want another tea or anything?” She said, smiling.

“I’m good, thanks, Lizzie.” He said.

They just sat quietly, Liz in the armchair and Red on the couch.

“Did you get your jammies on, Agnes?” Liz called.

“Yeah!” Agnes called.

“I’ll be right back.” Liz said to Red.

Liz got up and walked down the hall, but Agnes came flying past her towards the living room. Liz turned and watched as Agnes ran to Red and held her arms out to him. He bent forward and hugged her.

“Night, Red!” Agnes said.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Red said warmly.

Liz’s eyes watered at the incredibly sweet sight; when their hug finished, Agnes ran back to her.

“Okay, time to brush your teeth.” Liz said, ushering Agnes into the bathroom.

Red listened to Agnes talking and then humming while she brushed her teeth. When she finished, there was a clink of her toothbrush being placed in the holder.

“Is Red gonna sleep over?” Agnes asked.

Red was astonished; he strained to hear what Liz said, but he couldn’t. Liz then went with Agnes into the girl’s bedroom to tuck her in.

“You’re going to be up all night after that running and dancing.” Liz said humorously as Agnes got into bed.

“No.” Agnes laughed.

Liz pulled the blankets up.

“Are you cozy?” Liz asked.

Agnes nodded.

Liz looked around for Agnes’ favourite teddy bear.

“Where’s Stubby?” Liz asked.

“I dunno. He was here.” Agnes said.

Liz laughed as she realized Stubby the bear was squished between the bed and nightstand.

“Oh, there he is! He was squished. Here you go.” Liz said, handing the teddy to Agnes, who held him.

Liz got up and leaned over to kiss Agnes on the head.

“Night night and sleep tight.” Liz said softly.

“Night, mommy.” Agnes said.

Liz turned the lamp off, leaving the piggy nightlight to illuminate the room with its warm pinkish glow. She left the door ajar and went into the living room, this time joining Red on the couch.

“She’s cozy in bed. We almost had to start a search and rescue mission for Stubby the bear, but I found him.” Liz said humorously.

Red chuckled, then they just looked at each other, gently smiling.

“I’ve had a wonderful evening.” Red said; despite being spontaneously dumped by Cassandra earlier, he was enjoying the rest of the experiences.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you? ‘Cause I thought we could sit and visit for a while.” Liz said.

“Oh…no, I can stay. I’m just saying that I’m glad I went to Agnes’ show and came here.” Red said.

“Good. I’m glad, too” She said.

Liz studied Red, and she was genuinely very grateful for his company. She was realizing that she could count on him, not just to protect her or give her intel, but to meet her and Agnes’ emotional needs. Although she felt alone sometimes, she always had him; they had each other. They were inextricably linked. Liz used to think that was a bad thing, and she resisted her connection to him, but lately, she’s changed her perspective. She now saw Red as one of the few constants in her life.

“So, do I get to know anything about the mysterious guest you brought?” Liz asked.

Red sighed and leaned back into the couch, relaxing.

“She was an old friend.” Red said.

Liz felt slightly jealous all of a sudden.

“Nothing more than that?” She asked.

Red looked at her, mildly surprised by the personal question, so she explained.

“It’s just that it seemed like you brought a date…” Liz said.

“Well, sort of…but not really.” He said vaguely.

Liz stayed quiet, hoping for more information. She was shocked when he spoke again, divulging details.

“She and I used to be in a relationship, many years ago. We met up again while I was away the past two days—nothing happened.” Red said.

Red wasn’t sure why he was confessing this to Lizzie, but then he realized it was because he wanted to assure her that he was still single. _Not that she would care_ , he thought. He felt like kicking himself.

“Oh. Okay.” Liz said.

Liz managed to sound nonchalant, but she was secretly very relieved he didn’t have another woman. _Not that I’m his woman_ , she thought. She felt silly.

They smiled at each other during a somewhat awkward pause in the conversation.

“She adores you, you know.” Liz said.

“Who?” Red asked, startled.

“Agnes.” She said.

“ _Oh_. Well, the feeling’s mutual. She’s such a little sweetheart.” He said.

“Yeah, she is. It was so sweet, the way she had to hug you before bed.” She said; Liz felt like fawning over Red because of how sweet he was. He fit perfectly into her little family. Her daughter loved him, and _she_ loved him.

“It was very sweet.” He agreed.

Red was surprised by the way Lizzie was gazing dreamily at him; she’d never looked at him like that before.

“I really appreciate…having these moments…spending time with you, and getting invited to Agnes’ activities. Thank you.” Red said.

“Aww. You don’t have to thank me, Red.” Liz said.

Red gave her one of his trademark slight smiles, then he got lost in thought again for several moments.

“Lizzie, I hope you know…how much I love you, and Agnes. You mean the world to me.” Red said; he was hinting at the sacrifices he’d made to stay in her life.

“I know. And we love you too. So much.” Liz said earnestly as she grasped his hand and held it.

Liz was shocked by Red’s openness, but it was fantastic. She wondered what had gotten into him. Perhaps it had something to do with the mystery woman, or what had happened while he was away. For whatever reason, he was finally being honest about his feelings.

Red didn’t want to push things too far; he was scared of saying or doing the wrong thing, scared of rejection and ruining things between them. He decided to leave it here for the time being.

“I should get going. We’ve both had a long day.” Red said, then he stood up.

“Okay. Yeah, it’s been hectic.” Liz said, also standing up.

Liz felt nervous as she walked Red to her door; she felt like she was about to miss an opportunity, but she was scared to act. She only had a few seconds to come to a decision. Liz gave Red a hug as usual, then a kiss on the cheek, which she’d done a few times before…then she lightly, timidly kissed him on the lips for a brief moment.

Red was reeling with shock. They looked at each other in surprise and didn’t know what to say. Red noticed that Lizzie was blushing and wide-eyed, obviously fearing she did the wrong thing. He didn’t want her to think that, so he put his hands on her cheeks, gazed into her eyes, then leaned in to gently kiss her in return. It was a longer kiss, but still soft and chaste. He pulled back and let go of her face. He was amused by her pleasantly dazed expression. That was a good sign. However, they shouldn’t go any further tonight; they needed to take it slow at first. There was too much at stake, with their personal and working relationships, and Agnes. A hasty decision could be catastrophic if they ended up regretting it.

“…Goodnight, Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“…Night, Red…” Liz said in a more breathy tone than she intended.

Liz watched dazedly as Red put his hat on; he looked deeply into her eyes again and lightly caressed her cheek, then he opened the door and left her apartment. She slowly closed the door, then she locked it. She leaned against the wall, unable to stop thinking about his kiss. As Red made his way home, all he could think about was Lizzie kissing him on the lips, and her reaction to him kissing her. That wasn’t how friends said goodnight to each other, unless they were friends with benefits. Red was still in shock when he arrived at his safe house. He wondered if he should call Lizzie, or send a text, or just do nothing. He felt like he’d just been on a first date. He chuckled wryly at himself and rubbed his face tiredly. Red decided to go to bed and get some sleep. He would need a clear head tomorrow to deal with the consequences of kissing Lizzie, whatever they may be.

Liz laid awake in bed for a long time, replaying Red’s kiss and wondering what would happen tomorrow. Would he regret it? Would their relationship progress? Could it work between them? Eventually, she somehow drifted off to sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Red was nervous as he waited for Lizzie to arrive at his safe house. He’d sent her a text to ask her to come over for intel; he texted rather than called, because he was worried about hearing coldness in her voice. He was more terrified of her rejection than he was of being shot or stabbed. Red was startled when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Lizzie standing there; he froze for a moment, so he saw her fussing over her hair and pressing her lips together to make sure the gloss was okay. Red realized Lizzie was nervous too. He opened the door and smiled at her.

“Hi.” Liz said, rather breathless from anxiety.

“Hello, Lizzie. Come in. How are you today?” Red said in his usual warm manner as he closed and locked the door.

“Good. How about you?” She said while both of them hovered awkwardly near the front door.

Red gestured with his hand to go into the living room, so Lizzie started walking with him.

“I’m very well, thanks. Can I get you anything?” Red said.

“No thanks.” Liz said.

They both sat on the couch, facing one another. Liz waited for intel, or anything really, from Red, but he just smiled gently and gazed at her. They ended up speaking at the same time, so they chuckled and stopped.

“Go ahead, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Uh, no it’s okay, you go first.” Liz said.

Neither of them wanted to go first.

“…I feel like we should probably discuss our…goodnight kiss.” Red said bravely.

Red noticed that Lizzie looked worried and a little sad now. He wasn’t certain, but it seemed she was worried he was going to say it had been a mistake. Indeed, Liz’s stomach was in knots as she braced herself for rejection.

“How did it make you feel?” Red asked.

That wasn’t what Liz expected him to say, so she was taken aback.

“…Um, I liked it.” Liz said shyly.

Red felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“I’m glad. I was worried you would regret it.” He said.

Liz leaned against the back of the couch and exhaled in relief.

“I was worried _you_ were going to regret it.” She said.

Red smiled amusedly.

“I would never regret something so beautiful.” He said quietly.

Lizzie gazed at him hopefully.

“Me neither.” She said softly.

They just looked at each other, wondering what to say next. Red was curious.

“Why did you decide to kiss me last night?” Red asked.

“Well…you were so cute with Agnes, and…we finally talked about how much we love each other. I felt…encouraged.” Liz said.

Red smiled in response, and continued listening.

“Also, when I saw that you brought a woman to the performance last night, I got a bit jealous. I realized I should stop holding back, or I might lose you.” Liz said; the thought of losing Red to someone else pained her, so her eyes teared up a little.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Red said soothingly; he caressed Lizzie’s cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“It made me sad to think that I might’ve missed my chance with you.” Liz said.

“You haven’t missed your chance. Even if I was with her, I’d still come running if you needed me…it’s happened before…” He said.

Liz raised her eyebrows in wonder.

“Really?” Liz asked.

“Yes. And last night, it was because of her that I finally came to terms with the true nature of my feelings for you.” Red confessed.

Liz smirked slightly at the irony; perhaps she should write to this mystery woman and thank her.

“And…what is the true nature of your feelings?” Liz probed.

Red hesitated as he thought about how deeply he loved her.

“I don’t want to scare you off.” He said wryly.

Liz chuckled.

“You won’t scare me off, Red.” She said.

“…I love you, and I need you…and I want you. I wish I could hold you and never let go…and wake up next to you every morning. I want to be with you for every up and down, every smile or tear. I want to watch Agnes grow up.” Red said earnestly.

Liz welled up with tears and swallowed hard.

“I feel the same about you. I want you there for all those things.” Liz said, although her voice faltered.

Red moved closer and enveloped her in his arms while she cried a little. She sniffled and stopped crying as she hugged him tightly in return. Liz wondered why they hadn’t said all this before, but she supposed neither of them had been ready until now. Red delighted in the feel of Lizzie in his arms; this was their longest, tightest hug, and he loved it. He kissed her on the head. Liz felt Red’s kiss on her head and she suddenly wanted his lips on hers. She pulled back and he loosened his grip on her; she put her hand on his cheek and studied his handsome face. She looked deep into his eyes and then at his very kissable soft lips. Liz leaned in and kissed Red.

Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s kiss; it was slow but full of love and passion. After a few moments of pressing their lips together, she breathed heavier and opened her mouth to take things further. Red met her need and they shared an openmouthed kiss for the first time. It ignited something in Red’s soul, it was so perfect. They were finally expressing their intense mutual desire. Liz quivered lightly all over with excitement and nervousness. It was kind of surreal to be kissing Red so romantically and sexually, but it felt amazing. Her body was responding to him and she began craving more. She wanted to discover his body, his touch, what turned him on.

Red was thrilled when Lizzie moaned quietly; she was getting aroused. The thought caused him to start becoming hard. They paused for breath and looked at each other; Lizzie was still clutching his jacket collar, and her blue eyes were hazy with lust.

“Red…you’re really turning me on.” Liz said breathily.

“Mm. Is that a good thing?” Red said, smirking.

Liz gave him a playful smirk.

“What do _you_ think?” She asked.

“I think it’s a very good thing.” He said suavely.

“I do too.” She said flirtatiously.

“Well, what should we do about it?” He asked.

“Come here.” She said seductively.

Liz pulled Red as she slowly laid back on the couch and he settled on top of her, between her legs. She blushed as they held eye contact; she never expected to be in this position with Red. Despite her shyness about having him on top of her, she couldn’t resist bucking her hips, pushing herself against the bulge in his trousers. Red closed his eyes and his breath caught for a moment, then he groaned quietly when she did it again. Liz could tell she was having the desired effect on him. It felt exquisite to be rubbing herself against his now very hard bulge. She loved it when Red began pressing and rubbing against her, too. She moaned as they began enthusiastically humping each other.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red breathed in pleasure.

Liz almost climaxed just from hearing that in her ear.

“ _Red_ …” Liz purred in ecstasy.

Red had never heard anything as sweet as Lizzie saying his name in bliss. He firmly pressed his erection against her and continued rubbing up and down, stimulating her clit through their clothes. She whimpered softly and pulled his sides, hinting to go harder and faster. Liz mewled as her pleasure skyrocketed. She panted and whimpered as she teetered on the edge, then she moaned and tensed up as she reached a powerful orgasm. Red heard Lizzie’s breathy whimpering and felt her writhing beneath him, and he lost it; he was overwhelmed with pleasure and gratification. He groaned and breathed harshly as his cock throbbed against her, spilling his semen into his underwear and pants. Liz realized that Red was coming, and she experienced another wave of her orgasm. She gasped as he bucked his hips, bumping her extremely sensitive clit, then she moaned and began to relax.

Red caught his breath and gathered his strength for several moments. He felt how wet his clothes were from coming in them; he made a real mess. He gently lifted off Lizzie and stood up. They were both flushed and dazed. Liz looked down at the wet spot on Red’s beige trousers.

“Mmm…” Liz responded appreciatively; she was turned on and immensely gratified by it.

“I should…tidy up and get changed. Will you wait?” Red said.

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” She said.

“Okay.” He said, then he took off to the bedroom to grab some clean underwear and pants.

Red went into the bathroom and took his bottoms off, then he used a wet wash cloth to clean himself. He dried off, put the fresh clothes on and washed his hands, then he returned to the living room, where Lizzie was still sprawled happily on his couch. He smiled at her.

“I’m tired now.” Liz said giddily.

“I see that. Do you want to have a nap…with me...? We could…lay down on the bed together.” Red said.

“Yeah. I’d love to.” She said.

Red nodded and turned towards the bedroom, but he looked back when Lizzie spoke again.

“Red, that was _amazing_. I can’t believe we did that…but it felt so good.” She said.

“I’m still in shock, but I agree…it was…well, words fail me at the moment.” He said, making her laugh.

Liz got up from the couch and her legs still felt wobbly. She took Red’s hand and held it as he escorted her into the bedroom. They didn’t bother taking their clothes off, other than Red’s jacket; they just got under the blankets and settled right beside each other. After a while, Liz moved closer and rested against Red. Her mind was still going a million miles an hour but her body was relaxed. She felt his hand cover hers as she put it on his chest, so she happily nuzzled his shoulder. The happiness and relief they both felt at finally being able to do this with each other were indescribable. They were both in a pleasant state of shock, still thinking about what just happened and trying to get used to this intimacy.

“Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“Hm?” Liz responded sleepily.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She murmured.

After a long restful nap, Liz woke up and smiled as she remembered she was in Red’s bed after a very erotic, passionate, satisfying dry-humping session. She stretched and sighed, then she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. She was running late and had to get back to Agnes so the babysitter could go off duty.

Red awoke to Lizzie gently shaking his arm; she was leaning over him.

“I have to get back to Agnes.” Liz said.

“Oh, alright, sweetheart.” Red said, slightly startled as he tried to wake up fully. He was going to sit up but Lizzie kissed him firmly, causing him to relax on his pillow again.

“Next time, I wanna do it for real…make love with you, all the way.” She said, then she kissed him again.

“Mm.” He responded interestedly as her lips were pressed to his; he wondered when ‘next time’ would be.

Liz didn’t want to stop kissing Red, but she had to get going. She got off the bed.

“Have a good evening. I’ll let myself out. See you soon.” Liz said as she put her shoes on and fluffed her hair.

She turned to him.

“Love you.” She said.

Now that they were free to say it to each other, she wanted to say it every chance she got. They'd spent too long denying and hiding their feelings, leaving things unsaid. 

“Love you too, Lizzie.” He said.

Red watched Lizzie rush into the living room for her purse, then he heard the front door. He felt like he dreamt the whole thing, but he didn’t. He was awake, and he could still taste the slight sweetness of her lipgloss. Red got up and went out to the front door to lock it, then he looked around, wondering what to do with himself. All he wanted to do was speed up the clock so he could see Lizzie again.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz arrived home from Red’s safe house and paid the babysitter, then she went over to Agnes.

“Did you have a good time, sweetie?” Liz asked.

“Yep. We watched cartoons and drew pictures. This is for you, and this is for Red.” Agnes said, brandishing the drawings.

The one for Liz was a dog, some flowers and the sun; the one for Red was a cute funny looking man in a hat standing by a tree, and there was a heart near her signature. It was a portrait of him.

“Awww. You’re so sweet. I love it, and Red will love his, too.” Liz said.

Agnes smiled proudly.

Liz knelt down on the floor to join Agnes and she hugged her.

“You smell like Red.” Agnes observed.

Liz blushed lightly.

“Yeah…” She chuckled, “We hugged a lot, because we love each other.”

Agnes just nodded and smiled.

“I’m hungry.” Agnes said.

“Okay. Mommy will go wash her hands and then make something to eat.” Liz said, then she got up from the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz called Red and told him Agnes made something for him, so they arranged for Red to come over in the evening. Liz fussed over her appearance and nervously ran to the door when she heard a knock. She looked through the peephole and saw Red, looking charming as ever in a suit and hat. She smiled and opened the door.

“Hi, come in.” Liz said, stepping aside.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly with a glint in his eye.

Liz smiled excitedly, then she closed and locked the door. Red took his hat off and hung it on a wall hook.

“Agnes is in the living room, waiting for you.” Liz said amusedly.

“Oh, better not keep her waiting, then.” Red said, then he went into the living room while she followed.

Red saw Agnes smiling shyly and holding something behind her back, hiding it from view.

“There she is. Hi, Agnes.” Red said.

“Hi Red.” Agnes said.

Liz realized her daughter was a bit nervous to show him her artwork, so she went over to her while Red sat on the couch.

“Do you want to show him? He’s going to love it.” Liz said.

Agnes nodded, then she stepped closer to Red and handed him the picture. Red laughed delightedly as he recognized himself in the girl’s colourful marker drawing.

“Would you look at that. It’s me!” Red said jovially.

Liz laughed happily and Agnes was relieved now that she knew he liked it.

“Yeah. That’s you, and I drew a dog for mommy because she likes dogs.” Agnes told him.

“Wonderful. Thank you so much. I’m going to cherish this picture.” Red said genuinely.

“You’re welcome.” Agnes said.

“Do you want to sit with me?” Red asked.

Agnes nodded.

“Okay. Come here.” Red said, then he hoisted her up and placed her beside him on the couch.

Liz couldn’t stop smiling at the adorable scene, and then she cracked up laughing when Red realized he was squishing something behind him. He pulled out Stubby the bear.

“Oh dear. Isn’t this your favourite bear? I’m sorry.” Red said to Agnes as he reshaped the bear’s head a little.

“It’s okay. That’s Stubby.” Agnes said.

Red studied the goofy little teddy bear.

“Are these his arms and legs?” Red asked humorously; the bear had very short bumps for limbs.

Liz was almost crying laughing.

“That’s why we call him Stubby.” Liz said giddily.

“I see. Very apt.” Red said; he looked at Agnes and she nodded, even though she didn’t know what ‘apt’ meant. He smiled at her.

Liz wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes while Red handed Stubby to Agnes. He and Agnes both looked at her. He noticed she was wearing some makeup and her hair looked extra nice. Lizzie seemed to have dressed up for him. Remarkably, Agnes was thinking the same thing.

“Doesn’t mommy look pretty?” Agnes said to Red.

Red smiled warmly at Lizzie.

“Yes, she does. She looks beautiful.” He said, holding Lizzie’s gaze.

Lizzie smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She said.

The three continued chatting and they had a snack of milk and cookies together at the dining table. Liz and Red watched TV while Agnes coloured in her colouring book. After a while, it was Agnes’ bedtime, so Liz took her to get ready for bed. Once she was all set, Agnes went over to Red for a hug.

“Night, Red. Are you gonna sleep over?” Agnes said.

“Uh…” Red began.

“Yeah, he’s gonna sleep over this time…in mommy’s room.” Liz said, looking at Red; he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“…Right.” He said.

“Okay.” Agnes said. 

“Come on, sweetie, let’s get you tucked in.” Liz said.

“Goodnight, Agnes.” Red said.

“Night.” Agnes said as her mom led her into her room.

Liz tucked Agnes in along with Stubby the bear, then she returned to Red in the living room.

“Want to go to bed early?” Liz asked with a smirk.

“Yes.” Red said.

Liz giggled, then she turned the lights off while Red turned the TV off and they went into her bedroom together. Liz turned the lamp on and she left the door ajar so that she’d be able to hear Agnes if she needed anything. They both nervously, shyly took their clothes off, down to their undergarments. Liz stayed in her bra and panties for now, and Red stayed in his boxers. Red was anxious about Lizzie seeing his scarred back.

“I hope…the scars on my back won’t bother you. The…burns…” Red said.

Liz shook her head earnestly.

“They won’t bother me, Red. Don’t worry about that.” Liz said.

Red smiled slightly and gave her a nod. They got into bed and laid on their sides, facing each other. They studied each other closely; Liz looked appreciatively at Red’s chest. She’d never seen him shirtless before. She put her hand on his warm chest and tickled her fingers with his chest hair. Red looked down at her cleavage, then he delicately brushed the backs of his fingers downwards from her cheek, neck, and collarbone. He felt the soft skin of her breasts above where the bra cups ended. Liz was enticed and aroused by Red’s gentle caress; she moved closer and kissed him.

“Mm.” Red rumbled.

Liz moved even closer as they kissed, and she ran her hand down his abdomen and then around to his butt. She always found his butt very appealing. She groped his butt cheek and pulled him so that he came closer to her. Liz was about to put her leg over Red when they heard the door open, so they quickly pulled apart. Agnes was holding Stubby and looking up at them.

“What’s the matter?” Liz asked.

“Can I sleep in here with you?” Agnes asked, almost pouting; she wanted to be cozy with her two favourite people.

Liz and Red glanced at each other; they couldn’t say no.

“Sure you can.” Liz said.

“Come on. Where do you want to sleep?” Red said.

Agnes crawled onto the bed and went right between them, so they chuckled. Liz pulled the blankets up over Agnes.

“There you go. We’re all cozy together. Is that better?” Liz said.

Agnes nodded.

“Okay.” Liz said.

She looked at Red and then at Agnes, who had her eyes closed already. She looked back at Red and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled and shook his head to indicate he didn’t mind. Liz felt disappointed tonight wouldn’t be the night she’d make love with Red, but she tried to focus on how cute this domestic situation was. Agnes was very attached to Red, and she was treating him like her dad. It was adorable. They felt like a family, and it was a wonderful feeling. Liz reached overtop of Agnes and touched Red’s cheek.

“I love you.” Liz whispered.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red whispered.

Liz looked down and kissed Agnes on the head, then she turned the lamp off. She and Red eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, Liz woke up and looked next to her. She chuckled quietly to herself at the scene: Agnes curled up between them, and Red sleeping on his back with Stubby the bear covering half of his face. She got up and put her housecoat on, then she washed up and made breakfast for the three of them. Liz went and woke the two sleepyheads and she helped Agnes wash up while Red put his suit back on. They had breakfast together and made plans for Liz to go to Red’s safe house tonight so they could have some alone time. Aram volunteered to babysit overnight for free, especially after Liz confided her plans. Aram was a romantic, and he wanted her and Red to finally take their relationship to the next level. Dembe would also stop by, and he was going to bring Agnes an ice cream sandwich as a treat, along with a new colouring book.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night, Red opened the door to Lizzie and he was floored by her sultry appearance. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a slit up the middle. The soft clingy material draped perfectly on her body and curves. She was showing a lot more leg than she normally did, not to mention the plunging neckline.

“Wow.” Red said breathlessly.

Liz was extremely flattered; she smiled and stepped into the safe house, then Red closed the door and locked it. She chuckled as he ogled her some more. Red couldn’t stop looking at Lizzie.

“You look… _unbelievable._ ” Red said.

“Thank you. And _you_ look incredibly handsome and sexy in that suit. I’m eager to see you without the suit, though…” Liz said flirtatiously.

Red smirked.

“I’ve never heard you call me sexy before.” He said amusedly.

“I’ve never said it before, but you’re _very_ sexy.” She said, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“ _Oh_. You’re very sexy, too. There were many times I _thought_ it, I just couldn’t say it for fear of messing things up between us.” He said, now holding her waist.

“Well, now we can call each other sexy as much as we want.” She said happily.

“Yes, we can.” He said.

Red was enchanted by Lizzie’s subtly sweet scented products, her glossy lips, her cleavage, and the way her eyes held such adoration for him. It was all dizzying. He rubbed her back and gently touched his lips to hers; she pressed into a full kiss, lighting that fire inside him again. He vividly recalled their dry humping session the other day, and he was quickly becoming aroused. Liz was also becoming aroused as she relished Red’s passionate kiss, his amazingly sexy aftershave, and the feel of his hands on her lower back. She hummed very quietly in pleasure as they kept kissing. They got lost in each other for a while, then they paused to catch their breath and look at one another.

“Is this the ‘next time’ you spoke of, Lizzie?” Red asked suavely; he remembered that Lizzie said she wanted to go all the way ‘next time’.

“Yes. I want to get naked with you and make love in your bed.” Liz said breathily.

Red let his hands wander down to her butt.

“Shall we go into the bedroom now?” He asked.

“God yes.” She said intensely.

Red smirked and took Lizzie by the hand, guiding her into his bedroom. They had already undressed in front of each other last night at her place, but they were nervous again anyway. This would be the first time they got naked, and their first time making love. Red was distracted by Lizzie’s body as she stood before him in her bra and panties. He was in his boxers, and they were becoming tented from his erection; Lizzie looked excited about that.

“Did you bring any, uh…condoms? I bought some, if…” Red said nervously.

“I take birth control. And we’re both healthy.” Liz said, then she took her bra off.

“Ohh. So you want to…” He said.

“Do it without. Yeah.” She purred.

“Alright.” He said quietly; he couldn’t help staring at her beautiful breasts, but then she took her panties off, so he moved his gaze down to her neat triangle of trimmed pubic hair.

Liz was dying to see Red’s erection; she stepped closer and playfully tugged at his waistband.

“Are you gonna take these off?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said in almost a whisper.

Liz watched raptly as Red pulled his waistband out to avoid catching on his erection, then she finally got a look at it. His boxers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them while she blushed and gazed lustfully at his cock, which stood to attention. Liz felt herself get wetter, and she was almost weak with desire. She looked into his eyes as she reached for his rigid member; he nodded, so she gently grasped it and moved her hand up and down. Liz continued becoming wetter in anticipation as she revelled in the warmth, silkiness, and weight of Red’s cock in her hand. She sighed shakily in excitement.

Red was amazed that this was really happening; Lizzie was lustfully stroking him, looking flushed and wanton.

“Let’s get on the bed, sweetheart.” Red said quietly.

“Yeah.” Liz agreed eagerly.

Red watched Lizzie turn and crawl onto the bed; the sight of her adorable butt turned him on even further. He got on the bed and she laid back, so he leaned over her and kissed her while his hand caressed her breasts. Lizzie rubbed his bicep and ran her hand over his head. She soon squirmed and moaned longingly, wanting more from him. Red moved his hand down her tummy, which adorably tickled her, then he paused the kiss to watch what he was doing. She opened her legs, inviting him to touch her intimate area, so he lightly cupped her there at first. Liz moaned softly at the feel of Red’s warm hand covering her sensitive flesh, tantalizing her. He then pressed in slow, gentle circles and wiggled back and forth to stimulate her clit. It was getting harder, and she was still getting wetter. When Red rubbed her delicate inner lips, his finger became slippery and easily went between them to her opening.

“Oh, Lizzie…You’re nice and wet for me, aren’t you baby…” Red rumbled.

“ _Yes_ …” Liz purred as she ground her hips.

“Mm. You feel so good.” He said, still lightly tickling her slick folds, making her even more horny.

Liz moaned but it came out as more of a whine because she was craving Red so badly; she could hardly wait to feel his cock between her legs. They made eye contact and she blushed as he guided her hand to his erection.

“Do you want _this_?” Red asked seductively as he gently thrust into her hand.

“Oh god. Yes, Red. Get on top of me…Please.” Liz said breathily.

Red gladly obliged; he lifted up and moved over, getting between Lizzie’s legs and looking down into her eyes. He lowered his body, and the tiny mewling sound she made when his cock touched her was priceless. He kissed her again and then reached down to guide his tip up and down her folds, coating himself with her fluid. Liz moaned and almost climaxed already, just from the sensation of the head of Red’s cock rubbing her. It became slippery and he went over her clit with it, making her tremble. She felt him position his tip against her opening and start nudging inside a little bit. They both moaned breathily, then he pressed inside her. Red was in ecstasy as he entered Lizzie; her warm slick walls tightly hugged him and the look on her face was blissful. He felt her rubbing his back; the sensation was dulled by his scars, but it still felt good. She didn’t seem to care he had scars, so he felt more confident. Lizzie’s walls relaxed as she adjusted to him, and she kept trying to hump him, so he thrust deeper.

“Mmm… _Red!”_ Liz mewled airily.

Liz was enraptured by the feel of Red on top of her, inside her. This had been so long in the making, and they loved each other so much, their chemistry was intoxicating. Their lovemaking was exquisite; everything felt perfect. Beyond even what they expected. Liz brushed her lips against Red’s shoulder and she placed wet kisses and playful nips up towards his neck, eliciting a throaty sound of approval from him.

Red kissed Lizzie’s temple, then he thrust at a slow but steady pace. She already started quivering and softly mewling. Liz was thrilled as their fluids mixed; she could feel Red’s pre-cum adding to their lubrication. He was slipping against her walls and they could hear some wet sounds. She reached down and lightly clawed the tops of his butt cheeks, encouraging him to go faster. Red groaned breathily and thrust quicker; Lizzie was tightly pumping his cock, driving him closer to the edge. Liz was progressing to new heights as the head of Red’s cock rubbed her g-spot. She began panting and whimpering breathily.

“Oh yes…baby…” Red breathed in pleasure.

“Mm!” Liz responded; she was concentrating on reaching the peak.

Red thrust faster, with Lizzie’s wetness tightening on his cock, pumping it harder. She was tense beneath him and clearly on the verge of climaxing. He was losing his self-restraint, but he managed to bring Lizzie to an orgasm first. She clutched him and cried out, her whole body stiffening with the intense pleasure. Liz was seeing stars, she was in such mind-blowing ecstasy; she was vaguely aware that Red was losing his rhythm. He groaned next to her ear and his breathing was harsh as he came. She felt herself clamping down on his cock while it pulsated inside her, with his semen surging into her. This aroused her and gratified her beyond belief; she never wanted it to end. When Red relaxed and began catching his breath, Liz wished they could do it all over again. She found it adorable when he shivered slightly; she rubbed his back and moaned at the extra slippery sensation inside her whenever he moved.

“Oh my god, _Red_. That was…I dunno, my brain’s not even working anymore.” Liz said in awe.

Red chuckled breathlessly.

“Same here.” He said.

Liz giggled happily, then she hugged him tightly with her arms and legs.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Liz said.

“Well…figuratively, you don’t have to. But literally, you kind of _do_ have to, unless you want to be squished while I sleep on top of you.” Red said lightheartedly.

“Hm. Okay. But can we stay like this for a little bit longer?” She asked sweetly.

“Of course, baby.” He said, looking down into her eyes.

“I like when you call me baby.” She said, smiling.

“Mm. It’ll be my little nickname for you from now on.” He said.

“Good.” She said.

Red moved and it caused Lizzie to shiver and giggle.

“That felt good.” She purred.

Red felt Lizzie grinding her hips subtly.

“We can do it again soon, if you want. I can go all night…with breaks, of course.” Red said suavely.

Liz bit her lip and then giggled excitedly.

“Really? Okay. I’d like that. I just wanna keep doing it. I can’t get enough of you.” Liz said.

“Likewise.” He rumbled.

Liz felt Red move his hips, slipping in and out; the feel of his semen was enough to bring her to the brink again. She felt it warmly leak out, and she got such a thrill, she orgasmed again. Red wasn’t expecting that, but he was extremely pleased and gratified. He just gave Lizzie her second orgasm for the night.

“You’re adorable.” Red said, with his lips against her cheek.

She giggled slightly as he kissed her cheek.

“Thanks. Okay, let’s take a break now.” Liz said.

Red chuckled and got off Lizzie, then he slumped down on the bed. They laid there sprawled and satisfied.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Season 7 ends, in my mind. Thanks for reading!

Red and Lizzie were on a break from their lovemaking, having some fruit salad in the kitchen. He was wearing his boxers while she was in his button-up shirt. She just kept smiling at him, even as she chewed.

“You look happy, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

“I _am_. Are you happy, too?” Liz said.

“Absolutely.” He said emphatically.

“Good.” She giggled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Aram made sure Agnes brushed her teeth, and then she got into bed. He pulled the blankets up and handed her Stubby the bear to hold.

“Aram? Mommy said she’s sleeping over at Red’s house, and they love each other. Are they gonna get married?” Agnes said.

Aram’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

“Uh…I don’t know, Agnes.” Aram said nervously.

Agnes looked past him to Dembe, who was in the doorway.

“Dembe, are mommy and Red getting married?” Agnes asked.

Dembe smiled warmly and stepped closer.

“I’m not sure, but they love each other very much. Do you want them to get married?” Dembe said.

Agnes nodded and hugged Stubby tightly.

“I want them to live happily ever after like Little Mermaid.” Agnes said.

“That’s adorable.” Aram blurted out emotionally, then he looked at Dembe.

Dembe smiled and nodded.

“That’s sweet, Agnes. Maybe if they ask you about it, you can tell them how you feel.” Dembe said.

“Okay.” Agnes said.

Agnes nestled into her pillow.

“Are you ready to sleep, cutie pie?” Aram said.

She nodded drowsily.

“Okay. Sweet dreams. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Aram said.

“Goodnight, little one.” Dembe said quietly.

Aram turned the piggy nightlight on and the lamp off, then he left the room with Dembe. They went into the living room and stared at each other.

“Is it that serious between them? I guess it is.” Aram said, answering his own question; of course it was serious between Liz and Red. They had the most intense relationship he could think of.

Dembe chuckled subtly, but said nothing.

“Should I tell Liz what Agnes said, when she comes home in the morning?” Aram asked.

“That’s a tough call. I might leave it to Agnes to bring it up to Elizabeth. The topic will surely come up again soon.” Dembe said.

“Yeah. That’s true. It’s just…you know how bad I am at keeping secrets. I don’t have a poker face. Liz will know straight away I’m not telling her something, and she’ll worry.” Aram said anxiously.

“You have until morning to think about it. Try to get some sleep.” Dembe said, heading to the front door.

“Okay. Thanks.” Aram said.

Dembe left, then Aram locked the door and went back to the couch, where he laid down and zoned out on TV until he dozed off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At the safe house, Red and Lizzie went back to bed together, naked and under the blankets. They laid on their sides, facing each other, while they held hands in the space between them. Red looked at Lizzie’s hand and ran his fingers over hers. He had a fleeting fantasy about her ring finger being adorned with engagement and wedding rings he would give to her. If the Concierge of Crime was ever going to ‘settle down’, it would be with his beloved Lizzie. Liz noticed that Red looked serious, possibly nostalgic or wistful.

“What are you thinking about?” Liz asked softly.

“…How beautiful you are.” Red said quietly.

“Thanks, but…is that all?” She said.

“And how smart and sexy you are.” He said playfully.

Liz chuckled.

“No, I meant…you looked kinda sad for a minute there. Are you okay?” She said.

“I’m fine, sweetheart.” He said.

“Red…you’ve been doing so well, opening up to me. Don’t start shutting me out now. We’ve made too much progress.” She said earnestly.

Red sighed; Lizzie could read him too well, and she knew she was onto something. She wouldn’t let it go.

“I was…sort of wondering…no, let me rephrase that…” Red said hesitantly.

Liz was starting to get amused by how shy Red was being; she didn’t normally see him like this. Red took a breath and tried again.

“I just had a flight of fancy, where I pictured…rings…” He said vaguely.

Liz was puzzled.

“Rings?” She asked.

“I imagined what it would be like, to see a diamond ring and wedding band on your finger.” Red blurted out.

Liz’s mouth dropped open.

“… _Oh._ ” She said in shock.

“I completely understand if that makes you uncomfortable, that’s why I didn’t even want to tell you, but you have a habit of getting things out of me—” He rambled.

“Red.” Liz interrupted.

He stopped and listened.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Were you picturing it like…you gave me the rings?” She said timidly.

“Yes.” He said.

“That’s really sweet.” She said.

“It is?” He asked, but then Lizzie moved closer and kissed him.

Within moments, Lizzie was riled up and putting her leg over him. She kissed him passionately and gently pushed him so that he laid on his back. She crawled overtop of him and they continued their heated kissing while she straddled him.

“Mm.” Red rumbled as her delicate folds touched his cock.

Liz moaned and gently humped Red, stimulating them both into higher arousal. He became harder and harder, and it felt amazing against her clit. She was still on all fours, so they were face to face. She blushed from his intense gaze. Liz felt Red buck his hips, which gave her a jolt of pleasure.

“Mmm Red…” Liz moaned; she arched her back, lowering her body and brushing her breasts against his chest.

Red relished the way Lizzie writhed in pleasure on him, and the feel of her breasts softly tantalizing him. He held her sides as she breathed heavier and continued humping him. He was thrilled when she became slippery; she was coating his cock with her wetness as she kept getting more aroused, and it was exquisite. Red sighed in bliss, then Lizzie nuzzled and kissed his neck while she rubbed herself on his sensitive tip. This eventually brought forth his pre-cum, making them even more lubricated. Liz breathed shakily and her thighs trembled as her clit glided against Red’s tip repeatedly. Just when they couldn’t take any more, she reached down and guided him to her opening.

Liz pushed down onto Red’s cock and he slipped inside, making them both moan. She revelled in the feel of him inside her, filling her and rubbing her sensitive walls as she moved up and down. Red lustfully watched Lizzie as she brought herself upright and began riding him faster. She was a vision of beauty, and the soft mewling sounds she made drove him crazy. She was very wet and gliding over his cock.

“Ohh baby…mm…” Red moaned breathily in bliss.

Lizzie smiled slightly at the cute nickname, and she tilted her head back, concentrating on finding the perfect rhythm.

“ _Oh_...” She mewled; she found it.

Liz felt Red rubbing her g-spot at this angle, so she continued like this, gradually quickening her pace. He held her hips to guide her movements, which she loved. It was incredibly erotic, feeling his warm strong hands on her hips as he thrust into her.

“Oh my god…” Liz breathed.

Red was excitedly anticipating Lizzie’s climax as they moved faster together. He could feel her thighs trembling, and her tummy would tense up with her erratic breaths. Liz held Red’s hands on her hips and watched his face; he had a look of pure ecstasy, and he was focused on helping her reach her orgasm. She looked down at his sexy chest, his arms, his handsome face, all adding to her arousal. She was on the brink, and she was thrilled to feel Red’s rock hard slippery cock thrusting more rapidly.

Red watched Lizzie as her eyes shut and she took gasping breaths; she tensed up and tightened on his cock, then she mewled sexily as she orgasmed. Red’s pleasure mirrored hers, and he grunted as he thrust a few more times into her extra tight warmth. He then lifted up off his pillow with the intense sensation as he started coming; he spurted repeatedly into her until there was nothing left. Liz watched in immense gratification as Red relaxed back onto his pillow with relief. He closed his eyes and gave a long sigh. She let go of his hands and leaned forward to put her hands on his chest. They were both sweaty and extremely satisfied.

Liz put her hands on either side of Red’s head.

“I love you.” She said earnestly, then she kissed him firmly.

“Mm. I love you too, Lizzie.” He said.

Red playfully pulled Lizzie even closer, and she giggled as she was pressed against his chest.

“We’re gonna be stuck together with sweat.” Liz said humorously.

“Yes. Let’s have a shower. But first…are you satisfied, baby?” Red said.

“Yeah—Oh, that feels good…” She said as he ground his hips.

Red smirked.

“You like that?” He said.

“Yeah.” She said.

Liz was getting very pleasurable sensations; Red was pressing against her clit with his body while his member was still inside her, causing a slippery feeling.

Red adored the way Lizzie suddenly exhaled and shivered on him with another orgasm. She then relaxed and slumped a little.

“Okay. Let’s have a shower now.” Liz said weakly.

“Okay.” Red chuckled.

They tiredly got out of bed and showered together, then they went back to bed and slept for quite a while. In the early morning, they cuddled and ended up getting turned on once more, so they satisfied each other with mutual masturbation. Liz was ecstatic when Red came on her tummy, but then she had to shower again. Red joined Lizzie in the shower, and he compared showering with her to past shower situations with lovers, including Cassandra. With Lizzie, it wasn’t just a fun spot for a tryst. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, and he cherished the intimate, domestic experience with her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Red arrived at her apartment, feeling rather tired from their marathon lovemaking. Aram was in the kitchen, finishing the dishes after breakfast while Agnes sprang up from the couch to greet her mom and Red.

“Hi, sweetie!” Liz said, kneeling down and embracing Agnes.

“Hi Mommy! I missed you.” Agnes said.

“I missed you too. Did you have fun with Aram and Dembe?” Liz said.

“Yeah. We coloured, had ice cream and watched TV.” Agnes said.

“That sounds fun. Thanks again, Aram.” Liz said as she stood up.

“No problem! She was a little angel as usual. And Dembe brought me an ice cream sandwich, too.” Aram said, making everyone laugh.

“Good.” Liz said.

Liz and Aram turned to see Agnes being picked up by Red for a big hug; it was easier than him getting on the floor. It also looked extra adorable as he held her.

“Where’s that teddy bear with no arms and legs?” Red joked.

“Stubby? He’s on the couch.” Agnes said.

“Oh, I see. Let’s go sit with him.” He said, then he carried Agnes and placed her on the couch. Red sat beside her.

Before Liz could join them, Aram touched her arm to get her attention.

“Uh, Liz…um…Agnes asked me a question last night, and I wasn’t sure how to answer…” Aram said nervously.

“Uh oh. Did she ask where babies come from?” Liz said amusedly.

“Not quite. She asked uh…if you…” Aram said, then he hesitated.

During the silent pause, they heard Agnes speak.

“Are you and Mommy gonna get married?” Agnes asked Red.

Liz’s eyes widened and Aram nodded and pointed toward the living room to indicate _that_ was the question he couldn’t answer. They went into the living room and Red was stalling by making Stubby dance in front of Agnes, meanwhile he was staring quizzically at Lizzie. Her eyes twinkled emotionally as she smiled and nodded.

“Uh _YES!_ Your mommy and I are going to get married!” Red said, with just as much surprise as Agnes and Aram.

This was an unusual turn of events; Lizzie’s daughter proposed on behalf of her mommy. But it couldn’t get any cuter. Agnes smiled and stared up at him.

“Are you gonna be my daddy?” Agnes asked.

Liz cried joyfully, and Aram put his arm around her comfortingly.

“Would you like me to be your daddy, Agnes?” Red asked.

Agnes nodded enthusiastically. This touched Red’s heart, making him emotional. He cleared his throat and had tears in his eyes.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be your daddy.” Red said hoarsely.

The tender moment, especially when Red and Agnes hugged, brought tears to everyone’s eyes, and Aram had to grab a tissue to blow his nose. Liz chuckled happily and went over to the couch, where she bent over and hugged Red and Agnes. She then turned back to Aram.

“Aww come here.” Liz said, extending her arm.

Aram chuckled and joined the group hug.

**~ ~ ~ Two Months Later ~ ~ ~**

Red and Lizzie had moved into a new safe house together with Agnes. He couldn’t risk moving into her apartment and putting them in danger. They had the sweetest private wedding ceremony with Harold Cooper officiating, Dembe as best man and of course Agnes as the flower girl. The wedding took place in the black site to provide extra safety and privacy. When Red reminded Lizzie she would be marrying him under the name ‘Raymond Reddington’, she said she didn’t care, and she threw her arms around him and kissed him before their vows. They loved each other as they were, no matter what their names, aliases, or pasts were. It was the beginning of their lives together, now even more inseparable. It also marked the day the Concierge of Crime found true love and settled down.

**The End**


End file.
